As digital media has become more pervasive, user media libraries have become more difficult to manage. It is not uncommon for a user to have a media library with tens or even hundreds of thousands of songs, movies, games, etc. Furthermore, various services provide users with the ability to instantly download and/or stream new media items. With so many options, it is difficult to provide a rewarding user experience in which a user is able to easily select one or more media items for playback.